


【all雏】玩具（上）

by Hinaddiction



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaddiction/pseuds/Hinaddiction





	【all雏】玩具（上）

https://shimo.im/docs/WXio6A4dpIc05gdD/ 走石墨吧（


End file.
